Firestarter
by Clear Candles
Summary: Continued at Upon A Faceless Disaster


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything concerning Harry Potter, I am not making a profit out of this.

__

Firestarter

AN: I dedicate this story to one of my best buds. Shelly, or Michelle, B. Cheesy, and she's probably never going to read this. Ginny's character will be based on her, and since she had a Potty mouth (no pun intended), I have rated this story, R, for swearing and some of thing she says.

Chapter One: Trespassing

Ginny Weasley stared intently at the her computer screen. She sat in the middle of technical chaos, in an orange chair. All around her were computer towers, a mess of floppy disks lying in a pile, and burned Cds. She was the computer genius of her family, and probably the only one. The room was dark and the only source of light was her alarm clock which read 11:05 pm, and the flat screen monitor.

How did computers arrive on the Wizarding World? After the end of the great war between Voldemort and the boy who lived, Muggle technology wormed its way into the wizarding work, capturing the attention of the many occupants of the magical world. The way computers work fascinated Ginny, and several other people, including her father, to no end, and finally came her hobby of hacking into her brother's computer.

She looked to the corkscrew board that was in her plain view and she studied the Daily Prophet's bold, blinking headline of two days ago.

**__**

FIRESTARTER: The New Threat.

A computer hacker, alias the name of Firestarter, has become the new terrorist threat of computers abroad. The offender destroys the computer's hard drive, making the computer useless and unfixable. No software has been able to stop the hacker, and how the computers are being destroyed is unknown, but the notorious **Firestarter **leaves a simple message: "Firestarter, Find the Heat of the Core" in front of a n animated file of flames and a pair of bright Dragon's eyes. The Ministry is using all technology, but the attacker cannot be traced. We advice Malfoy System Protection for temporal safety.

Ginny rocked back and smiled. Everyone she knew was buying internet security programs, but she always broke through. A few slowed her down but she always got into their computers, their records. She watched at the computer flashed, and the word _Processing…_ appeared, and then she was in. The screen filled itself with several portals, and she quickly got into the Ministry of Magic's records. "Oh, wow. Let's see, wow, Harry You're the top Auror for next month, and the month after. Congratulations, buddy." she said her voice dripping with sarcasm. She went through a couple of screens before breaking into Gringotts. She checked every account and the map that had moving dots, people, that were labeled by name, and by vault number. She spied Hermione at Harry's vault, taking fifty galleons.

"Hermione, you thief. I bet that's probably for Harry, right?" Ginny said, chuckling evilly. Her wrist worked hard as she closed all the windows and she leaned forward, and hesitated before typing. _Should I?_

Another hesitation before she began tying furiously, her eyes never leaving the screen, and she accessed Malfoy Bank and Computer Security System. It was the largest security system in the wizarding world. Security and firewall for computers, homes and Gringotts was protected by it.

__

Accessing….

Processing…/Login Denied.

"Damn," Ginny said, but leaned forward clicked twice on a red portal, and started typing furiously again, only this time, to Ginny's delight, her screen read:

__

Accessing…

Correct Password/Login Name

Welcome to Malfoy Bank and Computer Security Systems. Ginny stared at the screen and a wide smile broke into her features. She swiveled her chair and pulled a black binder from under a laptop. It had over one hundred pages of but she had only used fifty, and all the were scribbled with Ginny's messy writing all the places she's hacked into and small little doodles. Her hair brushed the page and she saw that her last entry was: IP _Cornelius Fudge, Password: pinstripes._

She gripped the pencil hard and wrote down Malfoy's company and the password and without bothering to close it, threw the binder to the floor. She tucked her pencil, a habit she' always wanted to break, in her ear and turned back to the computer.

The screen showed over sixty camera angles in sharp images of every turn of that underground vaults of Gringotts and she saw the account number and password of ever individual person registered with Malfoy Security. She licked her lips when she leaned forward and bent over her computer and typed an address quickly on _Run. _ The screen stayed how it was for a couple of seconds before going black and then she entered the core of the program. She chuckled evilly and leaned back, and watched as the computer analyzed the make up of the program and plant a few minor bugs.

She closed her eyes and let herself fall into the rhythmic hum and of her computer. The sound of her annoying, loud phone jerked out of her peaceful stare and she jolted as if she had just been shocked. Her feet kicked out and connected with a light object before every screen turned off, for she had hit the plug on the wall, and disconnected the cords. She scrambled under the old desk, banging her knees on the floor when she slid down the chair and twisted under it, she felt for the main plug and pushed with all her might as her bone protested and finally she heard the beep and, risking a cracked head, she shot upwards, barely avoiding the edge of the desk, she peered over the desk to the screen and froze.

On the screen was a message written in red letters with a exclamation mark flashing in the middle.

**__**

Computer has been disconnected. All data will be erased, all programs accessed will be deleted.

"Oh, no, no, no!" she moaned, slid back to her old chair and typed furiously, watched everything she typed and prayed that she would have time and at the exact moment when she hit enter, the screen went blank. She held her breath, hear heart beating in her hears, _Oh man, it said all programs will be erased, my signature always comes automatically, that means that Malfoy has no data. NO DATA. No date means, no security, no security means, anyone can access anyone's vault, if anyone can do that, then…_ Ginny stared at the screen and let hear fall when a clean desktop appeared in front of her as of the computer was never touched.

"Ah, piece of shit." she cursed and leaned forward and went to do a System Restore. The computer was wiped clean of any data whatsoever, so she leaned back her head hanging over the chair.

"Mr. Malfoy, Welcome, are you ready do the presentation?" A burly man, with brown hair, Jack Salmon, shook hands with Draco Malfoy, as he smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Jack, has there been any progress of Firestarter?" he asked leaning closer to the man, who shook his head.

"We've tried to track down by IP, by every purchase, but nothing. All we came up with that Genevive Weasley purchased over fifteen toward. Justo ne computer screen, eighteen towers, sixty four of the fastest processors, and a lot of media accessories. We couldn't really put her on the look out list because owns her own shop and people usually buy that amount of equipment when they own a shop."

Draco nodded. He had been to the Weaslette's shop. His mother loved it, it was so dark, yet somehow bright and it radiated mysteriousness, with its silk suits, skirts, boots and mesh bracelets.

He had seen the weasle in the back of shop when he wasp purchasing a girft for him mother. She had been in the room, with the doors open, her feet restign on the table cliking at an Excel file, and murmuring numbers, she wore a mesh tank top with black baby tee underneath an black skirt.

She was beautiful, her skin glowing in the light on the screen, and she the tilt of her head was fascinating as she shook her mane of red hair.

"I'll see you sometime," he said to Jack as he walked into the room, carrying his laptop.

For a moment he lost his nerve in front of the ten people front the biggest Security company in the world, that he hopes would buy his program so he can finally retire and live at home. He broke out into a friendly smile and opened the lap top. He made it face the ten executives and broke out into a speech.

"Since the fall of the Dark Lord, we have found ourselves flooded with Muggle technology, good technology, we have had many improvements, but there made catches. One is the Firestarter. They have proved to be very strong and very talented in the computer technology, and although Malfoy Security has slowed the individual down, we, all of England, needs the protection of In-Lab Security, and tracking systems. Our programs as you can see-" he stopped when he saw the confused looks in the eyes of the executives and looked back at the computer.

His skin froze cold as his hope to finally sell Malfoy Security and no longer deal with it fell away. The screen was white and, as if it was almost real, the "page" burned away and in bold red letters, there was one word. _Firestarter._

"You-"

"I'd like to re-schedule the meeting." Draco said and left his lap top and walked out of the room as fast as his legs which seemed to have turned to lead would take him. His stomach hasd just turned to stone and he swallowed the bile that had just climbed up his throat

"What-?" Jack asked, but the pale look on Draco's face just answered his question. He felt a cold chill come over him as they both walked into Jacks office.

"The Firestarter." Draco growled when Jack tried to pull up the main core of the System but just saw a tiny, burning animated flame that grew every second. Jack grew pale as he logged into every account and only saw a burning flame on every empty file.

"We- Do we have back-up files?" Jack asked weakly and kept trying.

"No, We took out the files when they were taking up space. I don't what we did to them." No Malfoy Security, meant no program, that meant, no people wanting the best Security, that meant no money, that meant his company would be gone, and then meant that his was going bankrupt.

"We still have the programs, we can recreated them out them." Draco said, jumping up a tiny glimmer of hope in a dark tunnel.

"Draco- that would take months!" Jake said, but Draco already bringing boxes of the programs.

"Listen, Malfoy Security is every thign in these boxes, that's all it is, programs, and if we can blend them together, fill in some blanks from the original files we can recreate it." Draco said putting down all the boxes in front of Jake.

Jake looked slightly doubtful but still, he could do it. Draco was already walked out, of the office, hearing all the cries of confusion when every time one of his workers tried to log in, but found a burning flame. He sat on a bench outside his office building in Diagon Alley, with his head in his hands, he just could help but think. His foundation was gone, and it had to be re-created by scraps of what Security made.

In just the few seconds that Ginny Weasley Kicked the cord and destroyed the files, Draco's company was beyond repair. How ironic.

Speaking of the Devil…

"Malfoy?"

Putting this up was probably a bad idea because I have more than three stories that I'm not even halfway done, in another account. I just hope I can keep up with this and I'm With The Band.


End file.
